Fenton in the thermos
by Twistering-Winds
Summary: If only Dash had listened when he was told never to look through the Fenton's garbage. Now Phantom's missing and he's stuck with a annoying geek ghost until Phantom returns. Who knew Fenton could be soo annoying? Challenge from CrayonPencil
1. Garbage

Never, never go looking through the Fenton's garbage.

You may be asking why someone would even think about searching through garbage. Isn't it dirty? Do we have brains? You think it would be a given.

I was bored. I convinced Kwan to shove a kid in a dumpster. But we needed to find the right one. Long story short we ended up near the Fenton's house.

The Fenton's garbage is not like usual garbage. The Fenton parents are ghost hunters so there garbage has to be picked up and decontaminated. It was for this reason we were told never to go near their garbage. When Kwan and I saw the tech being thrown out we had to check it out. We saw that it wasn't covered in green goo. It was safe, or at least we thought so.

Despite what most people think, I do have a brain. (Not sure about Kwan though) What would you do if you get technology to help your hero? If you could work beside him? I'm pretty sure you would grab the tech too.

I disobeyed the one rule my parents had been adamant about. (They did not want their son contaminated) I had a chance I could help my hero. I took some weapons and brought them home.

Nothing could go wrong right?

 **A/N**

 **This is only the prologue. Should I continue it? If I do continue this story it will not be very long. (Five chapters max.)**

 **Sorry for all those waiting for Take Me Home chapter six. I am still waiting for it to be edited.**

 **Thanks to CrayonPencil for challenging me.**


	2. Thermos

Kwan and I walked through the halls of Casper high with all the Fenton technology on us. Nerds fled away from us left and right, afraid to be hit by our Fenton ghost technology. I now understood why the Fentons wear all this stuff; it made me feel cool.

Lancer approached us and ordered us to take off all our stuff.

"Actually, Mr. Lancer we are allowed to wear this stuff. We are using it as defense against ghosts!" I smiled my winning smile. Mr. Lancer still looked unsure of himself.

"It's harmless; I'll prove it to you." I grinned. I shot at Mikey as he was running by. He wasn't injured, just covered in green goo.

"This is worse than the time I was stuck to a wall by that metal ghost! Now I'm publicly humiliated." He cried.

I high fived Kwan. I unfortunately forgot that Mr. Lancer was right behind us.

He ended up taking away the blaster thing (It's too dangerous) and forbid us from using the whip thingy after we tried to get Lester to help with a demonstration.

Apparently some Fenton tech is dangerous to humans.

He let us keep the thermos. I was glad he did, it was the only Fenton technology Phantom used.

I started aiming the thermos at several students, searching for my favourite geek. They ran, apparently they heard what happened to Lester.

I then saw who I was looking for.

He was talking to his friends discussing something or other. I think he mentioned something about a Technus keeping him up last night.

Apparently the nerd is allergic to antibiotics.

I smiled and aimed the thermos at his girlfriend. Nothing happened to her. Fenton's head jerked right up and began searching. I hid the thermos behind my back; I didn't want my fun to end yet…

Once he calmed down, I aimed it at the techno-geek. Again nothing happened. Again Fenturd began searching. This time when he looked at me I aimed the thermos at him. He looked surprised and annoyed.

"Dash drop the thermoooooos"

I trapped Fenturd in the thermos!

Fenton was a ghost!

I dropped the thermos in surprise, then picked it up before Creepy could get it.

"I'm taking you to Phantom." I told the thermos, as I walked to my locker. Kwan was dealing with the geeks.

"Good luck with that." Was what the thermos replied.

 **A/N**

 **I promise that the Chapters will get longer. I am just setting everything up.**

 **Hope this was funny enough.**

 **This does not take place in the same universe as take me home.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **CrayonPencil:** **Thanks. I hope this chapter was funny enough for you!**

 **Kiwi Lee Scipio:** **Thanks… I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **DPCartoonCharacter:** **Heel hartelijk bedankt (that's thank you in Dutch, I thought I'd change it up a bit) I'm trying not to make this story too stereo typical.**

 **TotallyNotAGhost:** **Here's the next chapter! Did you like it? Do you know of any others who nhave tried this?**

 **I'll only say it once because I think it is redundant to say it EVERY chapter.**

 **I DO NOT own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Class

I stuffed the thermos into my locker; I seriously didn't know what to do with it. I couldn't give it to the Fentons, I didn't want Fenton to be destroyed. I couldn't give it to Phantom; I had no idea where he was.

"Dash, could you please let me out?" Fenton asked from inside the thermos, "I'm not a ghost, that thing can suck humans too."

"I aimed it at many nerds and they didn't get sucked in." I informed him smugly. That nerd honestly thought he could trick me? Yeah, I may look dumb but I honestly am not.

Fenton couldn't refute that.

"Why do you have my parents stuff anyways? "The thermos asked, "How did you get it in the first place?"

"It was garbage day for them." I replied.

"So you went dumpster diving? Dash, I knew you were desperate but I didn't think you were that desperate." Fenton groaned

"I was not looking for valuables to sell on eBay!" I yelled in defense. People started giving me weird looks, as if I were crazy.

"Then what were you doing? Why grab my parents stuff?" Fenton asked curiously.

"Me and Kwan were looking for stuff so that we could help Phantom."

"Help Phantom with faulty Fenton technology, great idea!" Fenton laughed.

"Shut up! Mr. Lancer took most of the stuff anyways."

"Aimed at other geeks?" the thermos laughed. Frustrated a slammed my locker closed and started heading to my first class. Then a thought hit me...

What if Foley and Manson broke into my locker?

I rushed back to my locker just in time to see Foley try to break into my locker.

"You want to get into my locker?" I smirked.

Foley shook his head.

"Here let me help you." I picked Foley up and locked him in the locker beside me. It was Kwan's locker, it smelled weird in there, Perfect punishment for Foley!

I opened my own locker, grabbed the thermos and headed to class.

LINEBREAK!

Lancer didn't seem to notice Fenton was missing. Fenton was often late. Lancer did notice Foley was missing though.

"Do you have the thermos?" Kwan asked me.

"Yes he does!" the thermos yelled. The entire class yelped in surprise. Manson groaned at her friend's stupidity. Why didn't these things come with a mute button?

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked suspiciously. He looked around and didn't see him. He turned around and continued the lesson.

"That was weird." Starr murmured beside me.

"Not really." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back.

"Fenton's here." I could barely hold my laughter.

"Where?" Paulina said joining in the conversation.

"In here." I smiled, shaking the thermos.

"Hey stop it!" The thermos yelled.

Everyone turned into our direction. The Goth looked like she was going to hurt us bad.

"So Fenton's in the thermos?" Starr whispered after fifteen minutes.

"Yep."

"I knew that loser was creepy. I just didn't think he was that kind of creepy." Paulina shivered.

"Said the girl who has a shrine to Phantom in her locker." The thermos smirked.

Paulina glared at the thermos.

I decided to hide the thermos in my gym locker for the rest of the day. (Foley and Manson wouldn't dare look their right?

 **A/N Sorry it wasn't posted yesterday like I promised.**

 **I saw someone who I didn't want to see last night. It disturbed me greatly. If I had written this chapter yesterday that event would have affected this chapter.**

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **Guest(CrayonPencil):** **Relatives do that sometimes:). Me updating every nine days was not intentional. Here's the update! You do that.**

 **Guest:** **Weirder things have happened to Dash in Amity Park. Besides he wouldn't lose his cool in front of two losers and he would certainly not write about losing his cool ;).**

 **TotallyNotAGhost:** **I am super glad you like this story! I'm sorry to have made you wait.**

 **CrayonPencil(Or the cousin):** **I don't know if you're reading this story in the Netherlands or not but I'll answer your questions anyways. I am a quarter Dutch. The only reason I used Dutch was to change my replies up a bit. (I was constantly saying the same thing). I am not sure if their Dutch... maybe you could ask them.**


	4. Numa Numa

When I returned home I dumped the thermos on my bed and left the house. Those geeks wouldn't dare break into MY room right?

No one had noticed Fenton missing but people did notice Phantom missing. The box ghost (That's what he's called right?), robot ghost, and lunch ghost had all attacked but Phantom wasn't there to stop them. Instead the Fentons saved us from the box ghost and the other ghosts were beaten away by a female version of Phantom (Phantom said she was his cousin once. Was Phantom sick? I hoped not. I really didn't want to be stuck with Fenton till he got better.

"I'll be back with Phantom." I told the thermos.

"Don't worry, I won't move!" Danny replied then laughed evilly.

Ignoring his laugh, I left my house and went to find my friends.

I hung out with Kwan and the girls. Kwan suggested we let Fenton go, he wasn't hurting anyone. Paulina and Star agreed with me, it would be best to give the thermos to Phantom.

"Has anyone seen Phantom?" I asked them.

"No, just his girl clone." Star answered.

"Do you think Phantom accidentally got turned into a girl?" Kwan wondered out loud. We all looked at him in horror at the thought. It would be weird if Phantom was now a girl...

"No." Came a reply from the sky. We all turned to see the female Phantom. "I'm not Danny."

We all sighed in relief. The girl then continued, "Anything you need me or him for?"

"No." I said shaking my head. My three friends gave me strange looks. I shrugged my shoulders. I did not trust the girl.

"If you're sure." She then flew away.

My three friends glared at me till we reached my house. I almost ran inside to avoid their glares, especially Star's. That girl could be really scary.

I opened the door and saw my parents' angry glares.

"What did I do?" I asked. I honestly hoped Mr. Lancer did not mention the ghost weapons to them.

"Well, there is a horribly sung song playing in your room. Every time I or your mother tries to turn it off, the sound stops. It doesn`t start again until after me or your mother are downstairs again. ` My father told me angrily.

My father paused for a moment which allowed me to hear the song my parents were stuck listening to.

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei_

I groaned, having a good idea of who was singing so horribly. "Don`t worry. I`ll turn it off." I raced off to my bedroom.

Just like my parents, when I opened the door the bad singing stopped. I picked up the thermos and began shaking it. Not a single word came out! I smashed it against my desk to the point where I thought Fenton would become brain dead. Still no noise.

"Fenton, it's me."

Still no sound.

LINEBREAK

Fenton made no sound for the rest of the night. I was honestly afraid I had killed him from shaking him too hard. How would I explain that to Phantom? It would make me look worse than Fenton.

I turned off my light and shut my door, hoping that Phantom would return in the morning. I shut my eyes and entered dream world. I saw Phantom congratulating me on catching a ghost in my school.

During the speech, about how great I was, Phantom started singing.

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei_

I jolted awake when I heard my parents banging on the door.

"Turn that infernal racket off!" My father yelled.

I turned to the thermos which was now on my night stand. Two thoughts ran through my head as I began shaking the thermos.

Fenton wasn't dead.

I was going to find a way to kill Fenton in the morning.

 **A/N Wow. Nine days again... maybe this is becoming a pattern.**

 **Has anyone ever had Dragonstea din tea (Numa Numa song) stuck in their head? You will know how Dash will feel in the morning.**

 **Thank you guys for being so understanding about my problem. It has been a very long nine days of talking and hopefully it will be done with soon.**

 **March Mayhem is coming up and guess what? That means I'll be doing my best to work on a lot more chapters. (Maybe even finish this story!)**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose: (** **That's a long username.) Alright... (I'm sorry I had no idea what you said there)**

 **DPCartoonCharacter:** **Here's the update! I saw your version of the story and you're doing a good job with it. (That's right folks! Go check out DPCartoonCharacter's story, Ghost Garbage, if you like this kind of story)**

 **CrayonPencil:** **Oh it will be soon don't worry. I wanted to make this story more than a quick oneshot. This chapter was a little more filler. (At least it's not an evil cliff hanger this time.)**

 **TotallyNotAGhost:** **You are amazing! Your comment completely made my day and helped me feel a little less guilty. Thanks for that. Next chapter I hope this time will be posted on Friday.**

 **Girl-of-Action:** **I am glad you liked this story. This story is one of my favourites to write. (Take Me Home can be a little depressing sometimes)**

 **Sophia the daughter of Nyx:** **Here's the update! I hope you found this chapter as good as the last.**


	5. Bird Brained

I walked through the halls of school. All the nerds were avoiding me and people were giving me weird looks. I didn't care. I was dead tired. Fenton had managed to keep me up ALL night with that stupid song. In the morning he started singing a brand new song that was even more annoying.

 _A well a everybody's heard about the bird_ _  
_ _B-b-b bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word_ _  
_ _A well a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word_ _  
_ _A well a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word_ _  
_ _A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word_ _  
_

That was basically the only lines he knew to that song.

Fortunately for me Fenton had stopped singing. Unfortunately for me, both songs were stuck in my head.

I shoved the thermos in my locker not caring if Foley got into it or not and headed to my first period class.

LINEBREAK

Mr. Lancer was teaching us about something or other. I really wasn't paying attention as I was trying to somehow catch up on my sleep.

"Humanity depends on one thing in life. Do you know what that word is? Mr. Baxter?" Lancer asked noticing I was falling asleep.

Drowsily I answered. "Bird is the word."

Foley and Manson broke out laughing.

"He kept you up all night with that song didn't he?" Foley laughed.

Mr. Lancer gave me a funny look. "Who kept you up all-night?"

"Fenton." I mumbled.

"You know where Mr. Fenton is?" Mr. Lancer cried out.

"Yeah. He's in my thermos." I replied.

Kwan, Paulina and Star gave me glares.

That was when Fenton came through the door.

"Did I miss something?" Fenton asked in a voice that sounded nothing like him. I guess sing ALL NIGHT does that to a person.

We all watched as he sat in his desk.

Mr. Lancer was about to start the conversation all over again when there was another bang on the door. In walked another more girly version of Fenton.

"Sorry I'm late." The version said.

Foley and Manson looked at each other.

The girly version noticed the weird sounding version sitting in Danny's desk.

"Amorpho?" She cried ignoring the students around her.

"Danielle?" Replied the newly dubbed Amorpho.

"Prince and the Pauper!" Mr. Lancer cried looking between the two. "Where is the real Mr. Fenton?"

Manson and Foley looked at each other again then pointed at me.

"He caught Danny in a faulty Fenton Thermos." They accused.

"Is that true?" Mr. Lancer asked looking at me.

"Yes I mumbled.

"Go get him!"

I walked out the class and went to my locker. I pulled out the thermos.

"Dash?" Fenton asked.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" He sung.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted. I actually knew that song and it drove me up the walls. "You are not going to sing crazy frog!"

I shook the thermos all the way back to the classroom.

When I walked into the classroom the two clones were still arguing.

"Mr. Baxter, is that Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I think so, though he might be a bit brain dead with all that shaking." I muttered.

The Goth gave me a glare that could rival Phantom's and the more girly look alike frowned at me. The Techno geek was to busy laughing to pay me any attention.

"Release him, Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer ordered.

I sighed. "Mr. Lancer, He's a ghost."

"Half gho-" The feminine version began until Manson covered her mouth.

"Just release him. His parents have been searching the town for him." Mr. Lancer groaned. Whenever the Fenton's were looking for their child it threw half the town into a ruckus.

"How do I release him?" I asked looking at Foley.

"I'll do it." Manson grabbed the thermos from my hands and pressed the release button.

Out came a very surprised Danny Phantom.

 **A/N**

 **Another cliff hanger!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I should have put this sdtory on a two week hiatus. At least it's not nine days?**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **TotallyNotAGhost:**_ **Things are still hard. This person's appearance is messing up my life. The problem with this guy is now he won't go away. Thanks again for the understanding.**

 _ **Princessbinas:**_ **Danny is singing Dragonstea Din Tei by O-Zone. Search it up on you tube. Hopefully the song will not get in your head!**

 _ **Shadow 4146:**_ **Hope this chapter was funny and I'm glad this story is over.**

 _ **Sonic Squid:**_ **I think this chapter is longer.**

 _ **CrayonPencil:**_ **Ha not nine days! Wait that's a bad thing… Did I get anymore songs in your head today?**

 _ **ScarletNightFury:**_ **:)**

 _ **Wulf:**_ **I love Dani as a character and thought to put her in this story. She and Amorpho really messed up this time. (Or did Tucker and Sam mess up?)**


	6. Phantom in the thermos

**A/N The final countdown!.. I mean chapter**

We all stared at Fenturd, I mean Phanturd, I mean Danny. The two copies were nervously laughed. Manson was shaking her head in utter hopelessness in the intelligence of her friend. Foley stood there seeming like he was debating whether to laugh or to cry.

"Idiot." Manson broke the silence.

"I didn't know you were opening it in a classroom." Danny tried to defend himself. "It would have been weird if Fenton came out of the thermos! Not that it not weird seeing myself." Danny looked at the clones.

"Hey Danny." The more feminine one said. The other one just transformed into this slender man type guy and flew away.

"Danielle? I thought you were traveling the world!" Danny cried surprised.

"I was, but a ghost said you were missing so I went here to figure out why. Sam and Tucker explained the situation."

"And I asked her to substitute for you." Sam informed Danny.

"Daniel care to explain what is going on?" Mr. Lancer said finally getting over his shock. Danny blushed and started speaking.

He told us about the portal accident, getting his powers, everything! He was actually pretty cool now that I knew more about him. There was still that burning question in the back of my mind.

"Why were you singing all those annoying songs?" I asked. "And how did you know such annoying ones?"

Danny opened his mouth to reply but Manson answered for him. ":Danny was hoping you would let him free because he was so annoying. He knows all those songs because Tucker and him had a contest to see who could bug me the fastest."

"Who won?" A nerd asked.

"Danny." Tucker replied laughing.

"I've still got the scar." He murmured. I was about to ask him more questions when the door suddenly slammed open. A beam came in and sucked Danny up.

"Not again!" Danny yelled.

The Fentons walked through the door with smiles on their faces.

"You can thank us later." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Phantom's in the thermos! Now let's go find Danny-Boy so we can tell him!" Mr. Fenton said and they walked out the door.

We all stood in shocked silence.

"Idiot." Manson sighed.

"Here we go again." Foley groaned.

"He must have bad luck." Mr. Lancer sighed.

"I hope he doesn't keep his parents up all night with his songs." I smiled.

LINEBREAK.

"Oh I'm a gummy bear yes I'm a gummy bear!"

"No you're not! You're ghost scum!

"Jack please get Phantom to be quiet!"

"How?"

"Jack you releas- Danny?"

"Hi mom. Hey Dad."

 **A/N And it's done!**

 **This is my first complete Fanfic. I hoped you enjoyed it and it wasn't too corny.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Crayon Pencil:**_ **Wasn't two weeks this time! Here's a new annoying song for your head.**

 _ **Silver Celestia:**_ **The song is either crazy frog or surfin bird. Sorry you didn't see their reactions. They were mostly in shock if it helps any.**

 _ **TotallyNotAGhost:**_ **I didn't want to explain Danny's back story because it's redundant (and Dash would definitely not remember it.) I think he handled the situation quite well**

 _ **princessbinas:**_ **Yep. Danny's going to have a harder time explaining to his parents**

 _ **RevyCaitEll:**_ **I sing Dragonstea Din Tei all the time to bug my friends. (or play it off my phone I have three different versions, English original and remix which bug my friends to tears.).**

 _ **OfLifAndDeathAndAllBetween:**_ **It's done!Did you like it?**

 _ **ThePowerOfNames:**_ **Hope I didn't disappoint.**


	7. In the Dark of The Night

The lights were suddenly turned completely off. Dash shrieked and I became nervous. This wasn't good. Perhaps a ghost was attacking. Danny would be helpless against the attack…

Suddenly a spotlight appeared out of nowhere and focused on a figure standing in front of us; the Fenton half.

He was dressed entirely in black and, was wearing black makeup? Sam would be proud. I wasn't proud, I was freaked out.

I was even more freaked out when he started singing.

" _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning"_

He sang in an incredibly creepy voice that would be haunting my nightmares tonight. He wore a black cloak and faced away from us.

" _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_

 _It scared me out of my wits -_

 _A corpse falling to bits!_

 _Then I opened my eyes_

 _And the nightmare was...me!"_

Finally he faced us, his eyes blazing red. Why did I call the fun one? They weren't split that way this time! I got the dark one and that meant Sam got the… Life was so ironic.

"" _I was once the most mystical teen in all Amity._

 _When the Fentons betrayed me they made a mistake!"_

The spot light disappeared, hiding Fenton from sight. What did he mean betray him? All they did was accidentally split him in two!

" _My curse will make each of them pay_

 _And no one will get away!_

 _Oh Fentons, beware,_

 _I'm finally aware!"_

The light appeared once again showing us that Fenton was less than three feet away from us. Kwan let out a manly scream.

What did he mean he's finally aware? No one will get away? This half was definitely the crazy half.

" _In the dark of the night evil will find them_

 _In the dark of the night just before dawn!"_

Voices sang coming from nowhere. Where was the sound coming from?

" _Revenge will be sweet"_

Fenton sang approaching Dash with an evil gleam in his eye

" _When I finally do what frozen things do in summer"_

We watched speechless as the Phantom half skipped across Fenton's performance.

Two things crossed my mind; Danny's split was really messed up this time and Sam received the better half.

"Phantom get back here!" Sam screeched chasing after the giddy Phantom. Star, Valerie and Paulina were not far behind her. I briefly wondered where the Fentons were. Weren't they supposed to be helping watch Phantom?

"Um Tucker, where's Fenton?" Dash asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

Oh crud.

 **A/N Yeah I've decided to do a sequel. (Its published right now and called Danny Squared.) The story takes a different turn. Still with annoying songs, but, different. Basically Danny gets split in two again… and this time Mr. Lancer's English class have to keep the two halves under control.**


End file.
